Wolf Pack One-Shots
by Laurenam
Summary: A Collection of one-shots/Imagines orignally posted or requested from my tublr page feel free to send me any requests you might have too!
1. Promise to You (Jacob Black)

I miss you, the way you smile making the adorable little dimple on your left cheek appear. Making your beautiful eyes light up.i miss the special ones that were reserved just for me.

Your laugh, that is alway just a little too loud and how you it would turn into a scream when I would tickle you just a little too much or when I threw you over my shoulder.

Your stupid jokes and sarcastic comments that would make me have to bite back a grin or a laugh when you made them at all those inappropriate times which let's face it was all the time.

I miss the way your always right even when your wrong, all those arguments that seem so pointless now. Your passion and drive for the things you want.

I miss waking up next to you even though you take up more of the bed than I even though was possible for someone as tiny as you. The way your hair lays across the pillows and tickles my nose. How you always need "Just five more minutes" and pull me back down to lay beside you. I'd do anything to watch the slow rise and fall of your sleeping chest again or hear you mumble my name almost too quietly to hear.

I miss the feeling of your lips against my own, always soft and slow to begin with before I'd run my tongue along the length of the soft plump flesh of the bottom one, nudging your nose with mine tilting your head back to gain the entrance I so desperately craved. How you'd grasp into my mouth as I'd grab you by your perfect little butt hoisting you up to wrap your legs around my waist

I miss the way you make my heart race just by being close, knowing that you're mine and no one else's. Sharing intimate moments and dirty little secrets (well as secret as I could keep them with a pack of nosey telepathic shapeshifters always lurking around in there) with nothing more than a knowing look.

The way you kiss my neck and dance your moist tongue over that one sweet spot making me moan and grip your waist tighter.

I miss you soft skin under my finger tips, the way you shiver with every stroke I make along the small of your back or the delicate skin at your hips. How you'd run your finger through my hair as I placed a trail of hot kisses from the valley of your chest to your belly button.

I miss your horrible cooking that I had to pretend to enjoy anyway just to see the smile on your face when you thought you had done a good job despite almost burning down the house in the process.

I miss the thing that you do to me, the way you make me nervous when you look at me like that, your eyes darkening as you look up at me, when you'd push me down on the bed (which I let you do btw) and crawl up my body. The goosebumps that I got when I felt you gently drag you teeth along my skin.

I miss how much you missed me, that little pout you'd give when I said I had to go I wish I'd given into it every time now. Seeing the excitement on your face and how you'd jump into my arms after only hours of being away. Made me feel whole, needed, wanted, loved.

But most of all I'm sorry.

I'm sorry i took that smile away and left tears upon your face it was never meant to be this way I thought I was doing what was right.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I think I know how you feel now that your gone and all I want is for you to come running though that door singing out of key to a song you only know the chorus to.

I'm sorry you think I used you but that's not the case. I want you now maybe even more than I did then.

I'm sorry that I left you feeling worthless and alone. This kills more than anything else I've done to you. I just wanted you to be happy and I failed you.

I'm sorry I didn't choose you when I had the chance. If I could go back and change it would. I see now that I let her manipulate me and yes I blame her partly for not having you here.

I'm sorry that I never said those three important words to you and now it too late, the selfish part of me hates that I'll never hear your angelic voice say it back.

I'm sorry that this is all my fault and I can never undo it you don't deserve for it to be this way.

I hope you know I love you and I know you love me too. I hope you can forgive me for what I plan to do. Billy and the pack will be fine without me it's not like I've been any use to them since you left us anyway, but I just can't keep living here without you around it hurts too fucking much there's a gapping hole in my life that can never be filled by anyone but you.

It's like I'm missing half of me and this is all I can think to do. Maybe you think I'm being selfish or that I don't deserve the relief, to be happy again.

Since the day you left me I have felt nothing but guilt, maybe if I'd stopped you you'd be with me now. If I'd just reached out and grabbed you, pulled you to my chest and told you how I loved you, would you still have driven away?

I just wish I could have saved you.

I just wish it never happen.

I know you'll never read this as you're buried in the ground, the day we put you in there my life ended too I'll never be the same again. I'm nothing but a shell of the man you fell in love with. To go on like this would feel like a lie not only to myself I'd feel like I was lying to you too.

I'll be with you soon baby girl that's one promise I swear I'll keep. To be with you forever is my only purpose and I won't fail you twice.

I promise.

I love you.

Your Jacob


	2. Kickass (Paul Lahote)

Throwing yourself down on your bed and breathing out a heavy sigh You run your hands through your hair trying to contain your frustration. You're just so sick and tired of Paul and his over protective crap, like your not made of glass you can look after your self.

It's not that you don't think it's cute that he wants to look after you, it's just that it kinda makes you feel like a baby, like he thinks you're weak or something which is definitely not the case, given the chance you could give those boys a run for their money (Well maybe not Sam or Jake, but the rest of them for sure).

You also find it unfair that the rest of the imprints don't get treated this way, Emily has been permanently scared by Sam and even he doesn't push her out of the room when Quil and Embry decide they're some kind of pro wrestlers. Paul has just taken this all too far.

Deciding that sitting here and being pissed off about it isn't going to change anything, you pull out your phone call Emily and tell her to send Paul over when he's finished his patrol in about an hour.

As you lay on your bed mindlessly scrolling through Netflix trying to find something that you haven't already seen multiple times, you hear a soft knocking on your bedroom window getting up you slowing walk over and pull it open to let Paul in.

"Miss me already princess?" He smirks as he pulls himself though. You simply cross your arms over your chest as you give him a knowing glare.

"Ohh not the kind of visit huh?" He says as he throws himself down on your bed and gently pats the space beside him. Raising your brow at him he gets the message.

"Your mad at me, what did I do?" He asks sitting up on the bed resting his back against your headboard.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just...annoyed" you say as you relax your stance

"And that's not the same thing?" He asks still oblivious as to why you called him over.

"No it's not, I can't be mad at you because technically it's not your fault. I'm just pissed off with this whole over protective thing all the damn time" you say throwing your head back in frustration.

"So you're annoyed that I want to keep you safe and in one piece, Y/N that's crazy I'm just doing my job" he says moving to the edge of the bed now.

"No Paul your job is to be my boyfriend not my babysitter, I'm not Bella Swan I don't need an army to hang around me incase I trip and fall over a blade of grass and give myself a concussion! You treat me like a strong gust of wind will take my arm off for goodness sake" you almost yell at him becoming tired of the same stupid reason all the time.

"Look Y/N I'm sorry that you feel that way but I'm not gonna Just stand back and watch as one of those idiots breaks you in half!" He says running his hands though his short hair.

"That's not going to happen! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, I know what I'm doing!"

"Babe you know it's not the same, we are much bigger and stronger than anyone you've ever spared against in a class, you could get seriously hurt" he yells moving to stand in front of you.

"Yeah maybe in wolf form I don't stand a chance but as humans I'd be just fine. I'll prove it to you if you don't believe me"

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that, because if you think I'm going to let any of them near you princess think again" he laughs moving his hand up to tuck your hair behind your ear.

You catch it before he can touch you. "Pin me" you say looking directly into his eyes exuding nothing but confidence and cockiness, something you had definitely learned from him.

His loud laughter fills the room "you really are crazy! No way not gonna happen"

"Come on it wouldn't be the first time" you wink at him "besides there's no way you hurt me" you reason with him

"Fine! But after you tap out, will you just drop this" He say holding his hand out for you to shake.

"Sure, but only if you agree that once you tap out you'll stop with bullshit unless there any real danger" you offer as he takes your hand in his

"Deal princess, you ready?" He asks smirking at you.

Nodding you take a step away from him. He grabs you by you shoulders and pushes you to the ground holding you down with as much force as he can without actually hurting you.

You quickly swing your legs up and wrap them around his neck, squeezing it between them as you force him to the ground. Unable to move from the hold without having his airway cut off, he slams his hand down on the carpet three times and you let him go.

"See I told you! Badass" you laugh as you both pull yourselves off the ground.

Rolling his eyes he grabs you and throws you over his shoulder, dropping you onto the mattress moments later, climbing on top of you. "Yeah, Yeah whatever! That's not the kind of wrestling that I though I was coming here for anyway" He smirks down at you before slamming his lips into yours.


	3. Three Minutes (Jacob Black)

Sitting on the cold tile floor staring at that small plastic stick on the counter across the room that might change your life forever, you felt like time was at a standstill. Three minutes as never taken so long to pass in your life.

You could feel your hands starting to sweat and your heart hammer against your ribcage. Your emotions had become almost too confusing to handle. You were scared,having a baby was huge not only for the dynamic of your relationship but a pregnancy is massive strain on your body, the sickness and hormones were one thing but the thought of having to push an actual human out of you is terrifying.

You were excited, if the test was positive you and Jake would be starting a family you loved babies and had though about what it would be like to have a little Jacob running around countless times, but it wasn't something either of you had actually talked about.

More than anything you were nervous, what would people think, you're barely 18 are you really ready for that kind of responsibility, to give up your life to take care of a baby. How would Jake feel would he be happy? He already resented the whole wolf thing for stopping him from living his life the way he wanted, what if he resented you for putting him into this situation, what if he leaves you.

The sound of the alarm on your phone blaring snapped you out of your head, standing up you wipe your sweaty hands on your jeans and take the three small steps to the counter top. With a shaky hand you lift the test to your face reading the result, letting out a breath you didn't know were holding you checked the box 3,4,5 times to make sure you were reading it right.

Positive.

Your pregnant, like actually pregnant, with child, bun in the oven, up the duff, pregnant. Lowering yourself to sit on the side of the bathtub before your legs gave out under you, you put your head in your hands. Before you even had a chance to stop them the tears were running down your face, not because you were disappointed but this meant you had to tell him.

Wiping the tears away you stood to look at yourself in the mirror, straightening out your clothes and splashing some water on your face incase anyone saw you. Deciding that of course you would tell him but you just needed time, time to come to terms with this yourself, to figure out what to say to him.

It had been 3 months, well 11 weeks to be exact, You still hadn't told Jacob, the longer you waited the harder it became to find the right words. The last 2 weeks have been the hardest, the morning sickness and headaches had gotten worse and you now had a very small bump, easy enough to cover up with some of Jacobs shirts or an over sized hoodie but definitely noticeable without.

You had to start distancing yourself from Jacob, you didn't want to but you knew the minute he touched you he would notice. So you locked your window at night so he couldn't climb in and told him that you just didn't feel well, and that his insane temperature wouldn't, help much to his dissatisfaction.

However keeping it a secret had to change today, you had a doctors appointment next week for a scan, and it just wouldn't be fair to not at least give him the choice to be there if he wants.

Both your parents were at work and you knew Jake didn't have patrol so you texted him to come over because you had to talk to him.

From your place laying on the couch you heard the doorbell, getting up slowly as to not make yourself dizzy and walked to the front door, stopping at the large mirror in the hallway to check your appearance. You couldn't lie to yourself you didn't look good your complexion had paled, dark circles under your eyes from the lack of sleep, both from stressing out about telling him and having to get up every 20 minutes to either pee or vomit. The sweatpants and oversized sweater you wore did do a good job of hiding your condition thankfully.

With a deep breath you pulled the front door open to reveal Jacob leaning on the banister of the porch, dressed in dark wash jeans, a black t-shirt and his usual biker boots.

"Hey Jake, come in" you whispered moving from the door way to let him pass, you both made your way to the living room. You threw yourself down on the couch, Jacob however did not opting instead to stand awkwardly by the window.

"Jacob I need to tell you something I..."

"Look Y/N if you're going to break up with me can you just get it over with, I don't think I could handle the long drawn out conversation" he interrupted turning to face you shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Break up with you? I'm not breaking up with you. Why would you think that?" You questioned pulling yourself into a more upright position on the couch.

"I dunno Y/N, maybe because we have barely spoken or seen each other in over two weeks. Or maybe it's that you practically flinch away from me every time I try to touch you, maybe it's that I can see how uncomfortable it makes you every time I look at you these days. You've changed, for months now you've been different! Your acting differently, dressing different, I mean fuck you even smell different somehow! And I'm not the only one that's noticed Y/N, is it me did I do something wrong? Is there someone else?" He ranted angrily pacing back and forth waving his arms around as he did so.

"No Jacob it's not like that" you said hurt by what he was saying but understanding why it might come across that way to him.

"Well then care to enlighten me because I have absolutely no fucking idea what is going on with you anymore" he said coming to a stop.

"It's..I'm...we ugh come here" you can't find the right words to tell him so opt for the cowards way out, gesturing for him to come closer.

Once he is standing in front of you, you grab his hand and slowly slide it under your sweater, confusion covers his face until you feel the warmth from his hand spread across your stomach, and you stare into his eyes as a look of realisation hits him.

"Are you pregnant?" He whispers placing a second hand next to the first.

"Yeah just over 11 weeks" you answer still holding eye contact, his expression changes once again this time to one of anger.

"Wait, so you're 11 weeks pregnant and your only just telling me now? How long have you known?" He asked pulling his hands away

"About 10 weeks, I'm sorry I haven't told you before Jake, but I was scared" you said looking down at your feet.

"Scared? Of what Y/N? Of me?" He barked gesturing towards himself.

"Not scared of you, just how you would feel about it. I don't want you to feel like I'm trapping you, if this isn't what you want, if you're not ready for this Jacob I understand" you said placing your own hands onto your small bump.

The anger in his eyes softened but didn't disappear all together as he spoke "you're kidding right? How could you possibly think that? I would never leave you to raise our child on your own! I thought you knew me better than that Y/N"

You could feel the tears brimming your eyes now as a feeling of guilt washed over you "I'm sorry" is all you could think to say.

Suddenly you were being pulled to his chest as he wrapped his arms around your small frame "hey, hey don't cry baby, it's okay to be scared, I'm just disappointed that you could think I don't want this. I'm upset that you have forced yourself to deal with this on your own"

He leaned back and placed two fingers under your chin to tilt your head up to him, a tear ran down his cheek as he spoke "This is all I could ever want, me and you starting a family, would I have liked to waited a little longer? Sure, but I would never ever walk away from my family. You are not forcing me into something I don't want. This" he dropped down to his knees in front of you pulling your clothes up to expose your stomach "This is the best thing that has ever happen to me, to us. I love you and I love this baby more than I ever thought I could love anything, you are my world. Both of you."

By this point you are both crying tears of happiness rather than sadness or regret. Taking both his hands he rose to his feet. Using the pads of each thumb he wiped the tears from your face before leaning down and and capturing your lips in his. Pulling away he rested his forehead on yours a smile plastered across his face as he spoke softly to you "I'm gonna be a Daddy"

Nodding slowly you opened your mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the loud yell that came from Jake as he picked you up and spun you around, repeatedly yelling "I'm gonna be a Daddy" as you laughed along with him.

After a minute or two he placed you back down "if I'd have known you'd be this excited I would have told you weeks ago" you laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well I know one person who's gonna be more excited than even me" He said as he took his car keys from his pocket and pulled you to the door.

"Billy" you both said in unison as you made your way out the door and to his car to share the news that after all his complaining Billy would finally get that grandchild he so desperately wanted.


End file.
